narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Giyo
Main Character Giyō (儀容, Lit. meaning Bearing or Manners) is a splendid shinobi hailing from Getsu, the hidden village in the Moon Country. Giyo is the current jinchūriki of the Sanbi, a being he knows on a first name basis, Isobu. A master of his jinchūriki abilities along with Crystal Release, Giyo has made a name for himself in the current world. Giyo is an advocate with goals aimed at equality for secret weapons in the shinobi world (such as jinchūriki for example). Alongside Isobu and Getsugakure, Giyo seemed poised to make it happen someday. That was, until Black Zetsu's attack on the world, when the world looked towards their jinchūriki and those like them as only weapons to use in the coming war. Giyo however, despite this rut in his plans, saw this as an opportunity. Always the optimist, Giyo looked at this situation as a way to unite the Tailed Beasts and the world once more, and make the world better for all that inhabit it. As a result, he began creating a coalition of jinchūriki against Black Zetsu, to stop the tyrant and aliens once and for all. Background Turtle Kid As part of custom, Giyo hailed from the Tsukikage family line. The child of the current Tsukikage himself, from conception he was determined to be Isobu's next jinchūriki. The Tsukikage had just displayed the ability of his navy in bringing down the wild Three Tails in the oceans, who had lost control for whatever reason. Pirdeful, he believed his son could control and tame the power of the beast for Getsugakure's benefit. Thus, when Giyo was five years old or so, his father sealed the captured Three Tails (previously held in a prison just for it), into his son with high hopes and expectations for Giyo to come to terms with the Sanbi's power. But with no consideration for if Giyo wanted the burden or not. Giyo accepted the deal though. He was only five but he understood it was for the village. He took on the risk for his home. Giyo proceeded to grow up under watch (to make sure the Sanbi didn't lash out uncontrollably) but normally at the same time. He went to the Academy, spent time on a genin team and went forth to try his hand at becoming a chūnin. But in actuality, his life could never be normal- if there was such a thing for the life of a shinobi anyway. The children grew apprehensive of him. He may have been the Tsukikage's son but he was also the host of the Sanbi, something which had caused major destruction on many island nations, including Getsugakure. While not of its own will, people still feared the power of Tailed Beasts. Giyo was aware of this development though. But he didn't respond as most shunned jinchūriki did. He did not grow to hate the Turtle inside. Instead this began to shape his mindset, his ideals. He wanted to prove that jinchūriki were not people to be feared (similar to the famed Seventh Hokage) and to prove that his kind were not just weapons for their homes. But in order to do that, Giyo realized he would have to understand the powers he held inside. Instead of focusing on himself, he would have to work to understand the Turtle within. Offering a Hand After completing the chūnin exams with his arsenal of skills, from Crystal Release to his intellect, Giyo resolved to get to master the Sanbi. Reading up on the history of Naruto and other jinchūriki such as Killer B, Yagura, etc, he understood that befriending the Tailed Beast was ideal in order to understand the beast as well as tame its power. Asking his father, he was sent to Kumogakure to master his Tailed Beast. Meeting up with the current Raikage, he went under his tutelage in the Falls of Truth in the Lightning Country onboard Genbu. There he learned to draw upon Isobu's power a little at a time and went under Kumogakure's intense regimen to master the Sanbi. Arduous months followed as Giyo struggled to grasp at the magnitude of power he held within. However, with Mamoru's tutelage, he managed to grasp Isobu's power. This led to a meeting with the Turtle, who had long since found a bitter attitude with humans once more. But Isobu was always one of the more compassionate beasts. After talking with Giyo, Isobu realized that Giyo had not chosen the life of jinchūriki either. And after realizing his goals, Isobu came to like Giyo more and more, similar to the great Naruto. With his compassionate heart and noble nature, Giyo was able to win over the Sanbi and even learn its true name. After this meeting, only a few more weeks were needed for Giyo to master his training. On way better terms with Isobu, after finishing their training, they agreed to join the Jinchūriki Alliance of Mamoru's for their own protection. Returning back to Getsugakure, Giyo swore, with Isobu by his side, to make his home a better place. A Splendid Shinobi Giyo, with his new found mastery and friendship was easily able to become a jōnin. Many saw the change within Giyo after his trip to Kumoogakure. The feelings of the village began to change towards him and Giyo continued to prove himself as a capable shinobi and hero. His father became especially proud of his son after noticing this change. As a result, he appointed him to his side as a special shinobi that worked directly for him. Giyo and Isobu finally were very important to the village and to his father. Under the direct deployment of his father, Giyo used his unique skillset to better Getsugakure. He often stopped traitors, delivered important knowledge and created powerful alliances with other countries. He was able to showcase the power of Getsugakure to the whole Shinobi Union, as he was able to bring together all the hold out island nations. He became a representative of Getsu to the Shinobi Union, and as a result became famous throughout the nations. Giyo and Isobu together became an inseparable team, literally and figuratively. His accomplishments fulfilled his father's plans for him to become a splendid shinobi for Getsugakure armed with the Sanbi's power. Together, Giyo came closer to make his dreams a reality. Personality Giyo is often described as a "chill guy," meaning he is calm through most things. Even if confronted with great sadness, torture or something else. He tries to keep his cool always, as it is his goal to create a world where becoming greatly sad, tortured, etc won't ever need to happen. Also, he never cares what most people think, except his friends of Getsugakure, and the few ones he has made throughout the shinobi world. Though at first, his fellow peers feared him, for his jinchūriki power and Kekkai Genkai, he ignored it (with help from his parents), and was able to easily gain their respect, and be excepted into society at Getsugakure. Giyo also loves to have fun, and despises things that don't let him do so. He enjoys training, learning most new things and protecting his home, where he is always happy. He'd do anything, to sustain this happiness, this joy of his. This also extends to his friends, everyone in the Moon Country, and the Hidden Moon. Giyo hates when people count him out, especially if it's because he is a jinchūriki, or him being young, not the biggest guy, and him not having so much experience. As such, he is quick to try to prove such a person wrong (either in battle, with his wits~which he has much of, or by proving himself). He despises being looked down upon. He believes he can do things that older shinobi can to, and often refers to his Jōnin of Getsugakure rank at nineteen to back it up. He just wishes that everyone should be on equal terms (of capable shinobi), and this includes him as well, despite his age. He also hates when people consider him one of the weaker hosts, because he harbors only the Three-Tails. He dislikes that (similar to Shukaku disliking Kurama say that Tailed Beasts strength levels are according to tails), and is also quick to prove that Isobu is just a powerful tailed beast as any, and that he is proud to be the Three Tails Jinchūriki. That's another thing, Giyo is a very proud kind of guy. Proud to be a Moon Shinobi, to harbor the Sanbi. He really likes his life, is proud of it, and hopes to make it, and the world better one day. He considers his life, one worth living for, and hopes to make the world, or help shape the world in a similar way. He believes that people actively shape the world with their various destinies and goals, and hopes that his goal will shape the world for the better, and better himself in the views of others, and his own. View of Jinchūriki Giyo sees his kind, as pawns. Not for him, but pawns to the shinobi world. That mostly the world just hopes to use them to achieve their goals. Giyo feels as if they are really human sacrifices, at disposal to be used or die at anytime. Giyo is nowhere near okay with that however, as he feels that his life shouldn't be more at risk because he is a host to a Tailed Beast. Neither does that make him better than anyone. He hopes by forming an alliance among his Jinchūriki brethren that he can eventually create a world where they are safe. Where they aren't treated different from other shinobi. Where they can be equal. Nindō Giyo is always searching for ways to get better, to become the best he can be. He also wants to better the world any way he can, as he is kind natured, and wishes for peace. However he knows that this won't come easily, and tries his best to fight for what he calls: a world worth living and dying for. His purpose in life, why he lives is essential to uncorrupt the shinobi world, so it can be a place everyone is proud to live in. A place where corrupt titans don't determine the destinies of everyone. To create this world through creativity is his greatest wish, to actively make the world ideal. Giyo & Isobu The relationship between Giyo and Isobu is one that started from an early age. Sealed into the son of the Tsukikage unwillingly, Isobu began to have a dislike for humans again. This was innately caused by Black Zetsu though, hoping to create chaos amongst the tailed beasts and humans. Black Zetsu, though unknown means, caused Isobu to go wild, which eventually led to Getsu's capture of it to keep it from harming people and later, its sealing into Isobu. In short, Black Zetsu was technically behind the start of this relationship but even he could not account for the great friendship that would be formed between the two. Giyo never got much out of Isobu at first, almost forgetting he was even inside him. The only reminders that there was a tailed beast within him were the actions of the village against him and occasional run in with Isobu when Giyo was in life-threatening danger. Besides that, Isobu kept quiet within Giyo, not allowing him to make any leeway with the turtle. However, after the chūnin exams, Giyo decided to take matters into his own hands. Going to Kumogakure and working with Mamoru allowed him to come face to face with Isobu many times. Over time, Isobu talked to Giyo more and more, and he began to identify with Giyo's ideals. These ideals reminded him of Naruto, Hagoromo, Yagura and other heroes he has met and worked with over the centuries. Giyo learned to understand the turtle as well, and they slowly became friends while he mastered his power. As a result, Giyo and Isobu became a powerful team, in friendship and abilities. This could be seen after Giyo's training in Kumogakure as their exploits after gained the favor of Giyo's father himself. Being able to work together in the toughest of situations, Giyo truly became a master jinchūriki in perfect sync with his beast in question. Giyo refuses to let anyone hurt Isobu and always stands up for jinchūriki and tailed beasts alike. It seems Giyo found something to fill his own void, friendship and cooperation with the King of the Ocean. Appearance Giyō is tall for his age, and very much in shape. A fair guy, he has nice, flowing mop head dark blue hair, spiky at the ends, with eyes of the identical hue. He wears a blue and gold long sleeved (one or two sleeves) uniform of the navy, a gift from Tābin, something given to him after the sealing of Isobu. With a raised collar, the upper half of the uniform is very form-fitting, showing off Giyo's thin upper half. Darker blue ribbon, lined with gold, circle both of his thighs, as the upper half of the uniform ends there, slipping under the silver boots that covers Giyo's lower legs, all the way down to his feet, with blue socks that are partially visible twice down his legs. A silver belt wraps around his belt, holding his golden sword with a circular-like guard, with a red hilt and its dark unique sheath, to fit the sword's shape. Two white straps circles around his chest, holding in place a long with cloth to the side, and on his right shoulder, an armor plate of light silver. When he wears the one sleeved uniform, a red tattoo is visible on his left shoulder, from his mother. Giyo also carries a small brown flagpole (little smaller than his size), with a blue flag attached with strings, a symbol etched in white lining. Also, Giyo covers his hands with gray gloves, to hold his sword. Giyo2.jpg GiyoPortrait1.png GiyoPortrait2.jpg Giyo4.jpg Giyo gallery 2.jpg Giyo gallery 1.jpg Abilities Ninjutsu Giyo is no stranger to this jutsu art. A user of Wind and Water Release, he is able to create small gusts, and waves, to jutsu that requires quite a degree of skill in shape transformation, along with Nature Transformation. Along with basic natures, Giyo is a master of his advanced nature transformation, his Kekkai Genkai of Crystal Release, along with being skilled in its components, earth and yin (he has a few skills utilizing either one). Another form of his ninjutsu is the Coral Manipulation, an ability he has gained ever since Isobu was sealed in him, and has begun to master it. But his greatest ninjutsu is the Shōsango-ryū, his own unique art. Giyo combines coral with crystal, a first in the ninja world. His usage of this style has already earned him his moniker. Nature Transformation Giyo commonly employs the use of Water, Earth, Wind, Yin, and Crystal Releases. Giyo has shown proficiency in the Earth and wind natures but really his skill comes in the other four natures. As the jinchūriki of Isobu, Giyo possesses a profound mastery over the element of water, one that is said to surpass Tobirama due to the beast's centuries of experience over the Second Hokage. Giyo is known for his ability to enhance water vapor and create massive amounts of water to manipulate for various purposes. While having a few techniques for the nature, he can easily expand on them due to his ability to manipulate water to fit his various purposes. Constructs of various kinds can be easily formed for any situation. Giyo can also manipulate other liquids and manipulate water in its various states and temperatures (however he cannot manipulate ice the same way a master ice release user can). Giyo can however alter the air's temperature by manipulating the water vapor, slowly freezing anyone who walks through or raise the temperature for vice versa effects. Giyo is quite skilled in the technique's usage, meaning he can adapt very quickly with it, especially when teamed up with Isobu. He can use water widely, subtly and skillfully, successful altering something even a little bit to achieve a goal. An example of this is regulating the temperature around himself while using temperature as a powerful weapon against his opponent. He can use water in multi-faceted ways, at the same time. Also as the jinchūriki of Isobu, Giyo also possesses quite a mastery over the yin release, or spiritually dominated chakra. He often uses it for the use of powerful genjutsu which can be enhanced by Isobu's chakra. But it also can be used to enhance his water release to become Gesui or even his other elements to become yin enhanced (such as Wind, Crystal, etc) to serve different effects as he sees fit. But what Giyo has mastered that he can truly call his own is his degree of skill when it comes to manipulating crystalline structure. *'Defense of Water:' An innate ability that Giyo retains, from his tailed beast protector. As the name suggests, water protects Giyo, much like Gaara's . Regardless of Giyo's will, water formulates to protect him from harm, at extreme paces. Crafting from Isobu's chakra itself, the water forms almost instantly in the air around Giyo, defending him from any attack. :This water is incredibly dense, it cannot be broken through by physical means. The surface harder than diamond, a simple punch would not be enough to make a dent in the defense, much less a hole. It can quickly reform to replace itself, and the impact of hitting the water would send the blow recoiling back. It has a powerful knock-back effect to blows, similar to Explosion Release Armor, of Hyoukan. It also redirects energy, allowing Lightning Release to be redirected away. :This water is very malleable, and when Giyo attempts to use it for his own purposes, he can use it for a lot of applications. Hands of water, weapons of water, anything he can think of formed from the substance, which he can use to his will's extent. The water can be shaped, solidified or lightened, and utilized as an extension of his mind at any time. :The water shield is also quicker when Giyo is alert to danger. While someone may be able to bypass it while Giyo is unsuspecting, when Giyo is on the alert, it is next to impossible to beat the defense from forming by regular speed means. However, something like Eight Gates, or Flying Thunder God or Swift Release could beat Giyo to forming the defense, requiring him to do something else. However, Body Flicker is not quick enough to land an attack before the defense forms. It is faster than the technique. However, when Isobu takes hold, it can very well block Swift Release, Lightning Release armor, and the lower gates, essentially a separate person on defense. *'Water Droplet Reflection:' *'Dustless Bewildering Cover:' *'Ice Disk Technique:' *'Water Release: Water Mirror Technique:' Coral Manipulation *'Generation and Speed:' *'Shape, Form, Size:' *'Poison:' *'Durability:' Crystal Release Mastery Shōsango-ryū Summoning Technique Jinchūriki Transformations and Abilities *'Gesui:' Immense Chakra Levels Taijutsu & Physical Prowess Space-Time Ninjutsu Bukijutsu Kenjutsu & Hatazaojutsu While not particular skilled in these two arts, he has average proficiency in them. Armed with a sword, or a flagpole in battle, he is a formidable foe. He uses them in basic applications, and has yet to come up with any actually jutsu for these arts. However, he shouldn't be underestimated, he can still hold his own with either of his two weapons, without specific techniques. He is also skilled in the use of chakra flow to increase their power. Sensory Perception and Intelligence Synopsis Attack of Zetsu Prelude Before the Storm Catching Fire Trivia *Giyo's appearance is taken from Chrom, a character of the Fire Emblem franchise. *Credits to N, some ideas for the powers of Water Release I got from him. He gave me the idea of the three tails being a "water god." Eventhough he has left the wiki for the time, he still is a great user. Category:Getsugakure (Chix) Category:Approved Article